1. Field
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package.
Studies for a light emitting device package having a light emitting device have been actively pursued.
A light emitting device, which is made of, for example, a semiconductor material, is a semiconductor light emitting device or a semiconductor light emitting diode to convert electrical energy into light energy.
When comparing with conventional light sources such as a fluorescent lamp, and an incandescent lamp, the semiconductor light emitting device has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life span, a rapid response speed, safety, and an eco-friendly property. In this regard, various studies have been performed to replace the conventional light sources with the LEDs.
The light emitting devices or light emitting device packages are increasingly used as light sources for lighting devices, such as various lamps used in indoors and outdoors, liquid crystal displays, electric signboards, and street lamps.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.